1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock device for locking one of opposed racks against the other of the opposed racks, and more specifically to an interlocking device for assuring meshing engagement of teeth of the one of the opposed racks with teeth of the other thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a device adapted for locking one of opposed racks against the other thereof.
Japanese Utility Model Application Second Publication No. 4-35259 discloses a device for locking a distance bracket secured to an adjustable steering column against a mount bracket secured to a vehicle body. The distance bracket is coupled to the mount bracket through a collar. The mount bracket has one rack and the collar has the other rack opposed to and engageable with the one rack. The distance bracket is securable to the mount bracket when the racks are engaged with each other, while the distance bracket is moveable relative to the mount bracket when the racks are disengaged from each other.
Generally, in the locking device including mutually engageable opposed racks, if, when one of the racks is pressed against the other of the racks, teeth of the one of the racks are out of alignment with teeth of the other thereof in such a way that tooth crests of the one of the racks are in contact with tooth crests of the other thereof, meshing engagement between the teeth of the racks will not be assured. This leads to undesirable reduction of operating performance of the locking device.
The present invention contemplates providing an interlocking device for assuring meshing engagement of teeth of the opposed racks without improper alignment of the teeth of one of the racks with the teeth of the other of the racks.
In a technical field of motor vehicles, the device of the present invention serves for facilitating adjustment of an adjustable steering column relative to a stationary bracket secured to the vehicle body.